septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Jenkinson
The hot headed cockatoo who spends more time on his hair in the morning then the attempt to be social, was one of the original crew. But Jacob didn't just help build Septimo, oh no, he also disigned the structure with his own bare hands. At the time Jacob was told a story of a lonely whale and he use to read it every night to the toddlers that were within his workhouse. In the story the whale escaped some harvesters that were about to torture the poor creature for its bone and meat. Seeing it relevent when Kura told him 'The ship will be a new start, escaping the old and into the new beginings' Jacob took the story a little to literal, thus designing the ship to his childhood fairytale. With a walking shit-stain as a father, Jacob never had a relevant father figure and at first worshiped his own father and his ways. In doing so Jacob use to hate the Caouls and was arrotant, sexist, violent and angry. Recently with the help of others, he is able to calm his mental state however he is still a sexist pig whom now, just wants to get his dick wet. Talents and Skills * Jacob is more than half mecha, in doing so he is able to lift large amounts, crush metals with his bare hands, and do plenty other things as a 'superhuman' *He is a skilled artist, being able to sketch, draw and create amazing works of art. His best works are involving his cybernetic robots. In order to create someone like Berry or Mila he needs a mould... and what better then human limbs? He often takes prostitutes appart for art and science reasons, and when he has made moulds with theyre limbs he preserves the part in some form of chemical, able to solidify it to a rock-like material where he then proceeds to paint them. If you ever go in his workshop, work like this is everywhere. Mainly hands and feet are painted but he does enjoy skulls too... the eyeballs just go funny. ^w^ *He is a skilled inventor with a creative mind. He was the one who designed the ship and he also helped out in many creations involving Septimo. *He is able to take appart, fix, improve, add on too, ect any fire arm offered to him.He gets a enjoyment from dismantleing things and does it quite often to pass time *Because of the first point, he is a god in the bedroom, able to throw you around in a loving way and take you in so many more positions then your normal human could. ^w^ Weapons * Godgrin. The large buster blade he has taking a liking to resently. Godgrin is a weapon made by Jacobs own hands. It was made originally as test to see if he could make a weapon stronger and better than Rinok, Christians sword. Godgrin and Rinok share similar qualities but they are both great blades for different reasons. Even though Jacob didnt succeed in making a better weopon, he still fell in love with the blade and uses it in almost every combat. *Heidi. His rocket launcher. The second improved version after Teidi, his first, went to the hands of Adaline. He made both launchers himself though boredom and enjoys tweaking them more than any other gun. *Viestist. A rusted old rapier sword. He rarely used this blade but it was given to him by Matthew Edwards back when he was training with swords. *Enichi. His En-pistol. This pistol was given to him by Mathew and was tweeked by Jacob, it is a dangerous weapon and is banned on deck by the captain as it can eat and destroy magic aura and core. Combat Skills and Abilities *He has the ability to handle larger and heavier weopons. Eg his buster blade. *He is a skilled bomb artist, being able to make, and defuse bombs with ease *He can handle and rebuild many different kinds of firearms. *He is able to work with multiple chemicles. Education and Intellegence Background Being 1000 years old, Jacob spent most of his live watching his father from a tank. His first 9 years was pretty normal, living a home-schooling education until he grew sickly. After then he simply watched his twisted, but intellegent inventor of a father work. When he was released from the tank, appearing 12, he learned survival skills and his own form of inventing. Goals Shortterm: Get his dick wet and get high. Meet a 'true love' and travel for aslong as he possibly can on the ship he invented. Longterm: Eventually settle down, if not then become a captain himself of another vessel. Wants a wife and children and genuinly wants to live a happy peaceful life with plenty of stories to tell his grandchildren Personality With a role model like Christian Jenkinson, Jacobs personality isnt all rainbows and marshmellows. On a average day he is as chill as a stoner..... until the slightest sound or person irratates him, he lets of his hot headded nature take over him easily. If you dont know him you can find him quite repulsive and sexist. However it is more the case of his friendly banter, is a little harsher than most others. Over all he is a aproachable guy if you are able to handle his closed minded veiws. Funnily enough, he may be closed minded, but he is able to make a accurate judgement on a person just by looking at how they hold themselves and put themselves forward. In doing so he is able to tell right from wrong easily and can be a exellent judge for argurements because he sees good and bad in all situations for all parties involved. Weakesses *He is very much human. He feels pain and gets sick. *He is a very stubbon and Angry character, he normally lets this blind him. *He is very slow and can not move greatly. It is almost imposible for him to dodge an attack. *TITS! He is a sucker for a good rack. Beliefs He had no god and follows neither Maori or Caoul traditions. Be cause of this he holds no original religion or idea of worship between the two moons. He however does follow more strict catholic beliefs of early victorian era. In doing so he frowns upon mixed races, gay rights and also womans rights. However resently he has come to be able to lock these feelings back and have come to ignore them. He however does pray everynight to whom ever will hear his prayers. Appearance Jacob is a male whom is made up of cybotic parts. He has not only a desent, mucular body but also feachures that look almost flawless. He is a bird lover, his favorite being an Owl due to making Hedwig as a child with his father. He has several tattoos all of Owls. He also wears a promice ring given to him by berry, and Rewinds key around his neck along with a bracelet from Mila and Kura. His ears are streached and his lips are pierced. He has a scar on his cheek that he refusing to have heal over. In general his wardrobe is very steampunk-esqe. But the think that maked Jacob, Jacob, Is his hair that he styles upwards with gels. The look being one to represent a cockatoo and was originally styled by a kiddie kura. Relationships 'Parents' Romillia, Jacobs mother was queen of a french kingdom back in the medieval era. She was a rebelious and curious woman, so when meeting Christian, a man who had come from a different world, she was intreiged. After many flirtatious attempts she finally confinced Christian into a sexual relationship and soon feel in love with him, and vice versa. Having Jacob in secret. She was a witch, but none of her maori DNA travelled to Jacob when giving birth to him. She would meet with a young jacob in secret until she was caught and burned at the stake. Jacob has his mothers red hair and blue eyes originally, however his appearance soon faded. Modifications have him looking like his mother once more. He always wore her rosary around his neck before giving it away to Xavier. Cristian, 'Jacobs father is a Hitheriam, a race from the planet Novius. He escaped to Morpheus when he heard that his home planet was about to fall into war. The original planes he was from was highly advanced in technology and other scientific advances that he brought to Morpheus with him. He was a cruel and emotionless man, but Jacob and his bond was increadiblly tight. The two normally seen together and all times in a true father son bonding. Even theyre Chris 'Children Mila: Background Born originally in the Medieval Era Jacobs life was somewhat bliss of a child. His Father, Christian Jenkinson, is a cruel emotional man who had his heart touched by the queen of there kingdom in France. The queen, Romillia and Christian had to keep the romance between them a secret. Because of this Jacob didnt see much of his mother offen unless he wat taken out to meet her in the poppy feild behind his house. However things turned worse for Jacob. Because of his Fathers race being one that should not inter mingle the half breeded child grew increadibly sickly at the age of 6. He was kept away from whe world and its dangers. This sickness continued on for a short while until the boys life was turned around compleatly. The secret affair was found out when Jacob was 8 and Romillia was to be burned at the stake. Christian made his way back to his home with his son, Grabbing him and having the Nanny take the sick boy to the docks. Christian set a flame to his whole home, burning everything with in to hide any evidence of his family or his work and esaped for London. He set up a small lab in the upstairs of a tavern and raised Jacob here for a short while. However 3 years later Jacobs illness got the better of him. Christian, not wanting to give up on his only child placed Jacob in a tank and preserved his body. Experimenting on humans for a long while. Woman, men and children all fell under Christians experiments. After 1000 years of constant attemps he soon managed to return Jacob to his consious state almost as iff the child was aged in some way. His skin was sickly frail and his hair had lost all color pigments. His was fully blind in both eyes and he lacked the ability to feel along with loss of hearing, taste and other sences. Christians project of his sun was not yet finished and him and Matthew Edwards worked on the child for long days. Painfully returning him back to health. And in only 2 months, he was pretty much human once more. At this point Christian was on the waters with matthew however he couldnt trust his son with this life just yet. Putting him in the same work house as Owen and Sly for a year to have him looked after propperly. But as soon as he was deemed healthy enough he wan on the sea with his father and friends. It was here Jacob met Adaline, William, Cordelia and his daddys new girlfriend, Kura. But he took a liking to all of them and held a soft caring nature to the whole of mathews Crew. After that Jacobs aging prosess was slow. He got to see the whole growth of eash of his friends from there young age upwards to him that was only a few years. This being due to the already killed off cells. When he was 13 years old, he was slowly being corrupted by the pirate life. In a war in Oceania he got into a arguement with one of the ships children and ran out into the battle feild. He was prime target to enemy attack and got caught in the fireing of bombs. His body being torn and ripped in multiple forms, limbs amputated and such. Seeing the scene Christian ran to his sons aid. In tears he traded his very soul for his sons life, and like a pinch of salt, Jacob was alive from the attack, but in pain. With the help of Betty Nighting gale Jacobs wounds were sealed to stop bleeding, and he was made up in a robotic form. His left arm and leg compleatly metal. But his body regected the limbs and in many years to come formed infection as they attempted to reject the metal. Causing many self-replacements and such. When Matthews ship went under, he was placed in the barrel with Kura and Adaline. And soon after helped in the making of Septimo. Disigning its structure and the engines that functioned it. After this He would visit Betty yearly, dispite disliking the old woman. It was here he met Berry. He took a instant attraction to her, and wrote to her fequently. Meeting on the odd occation he soon asked her to be his first girlfriend. And she happily aggreed. However being raised by a sour Christian and Matthew didn't have the best influence on his actions towards her. However he tried to stay a romantic. Him and Berry settled on Septimo as a couple for 5 long years until doubt and mistrust got in the way of theyre romance. Having a messy break up. However now they are still good friends. Living on Septimo has given him many friends, lovers and enemys. But he still continues to fight on as the ships engineer. Fighting death multiple times shows that not even heaven can lock its hands around this male. His main issue in life being that of finding which god he follows under and that of the homosexual tendancies hes despratly trying to fight. Category:Characters Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:SDT Engine Room Category:EbonyOutcast Category:KuraSkyeEdwards